He Is Gone
by waterrain
Summary: What if Merlin successfully sacrificed himself by going through the potral? How would Arthur,The Knights Of Camelot,Gwen,and Gaius react to Merlin being gone?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Merlin. This is in Arthur's Point Of View.**

**He Is Gone**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I can't believe it, but his scarf laying on the ground. He always has that thing wrapped around his neck. I called his name several times, but there was no reply and Lancelot is moving.<p>

Merlin had asked me 'What is a life of a Servant compared to that of a Prince?'. Some would reply that a Prince's life is worth a lot more than a mere Servant. Before I met Merlin my reply would have been 'A Prince's life is worth more than that of a Servant', but after meeting him…My views changed.

Why did he sacrifice himself?

He is not a Knight or a Prince. I had told him that I would sacrifice myself, but in the end…

"What happened?"

I couldn't answer my Knights for my throat felt as if it is sealed shut. My heart was clenching in pain and my eyes were in sheer agony. Lancelot briefly looked at me and he turned to face them.

"Merlin sacrificed himself." Lancelot's voice was low and quiet.

My eyes tightly closed, head looking down, fists clenched by my sides, and I couldn't look at my Knights.

It should have been me not Merlin. I remember on how I told Merlin 'No man is worth your tears'. I covered my eyes and Merlin's death is worth crying over. He was brave, loyal, and always there for me.

I should have knocked Merlin out so that he wouldn't do something as idiotic as sacrificing himself. He did not have to die. I had told him that I'm going to be the one, but he doesn't listen and does it despite my words to him.

"Why?" I asked quietly as I held the scarf in my arms. "Why, Merlin?"

"Because he cares about you and finds you to be that important, Arthur." Lancelot told me in a low voice. "He willingly gave his life to keep you alive."

There was silence. Merlin's scarf is with me for I refuse to let anyone else hold it. I know my life will be quieter without him. No one can replace him. No one can replace Merlin.

I will keep this scarf with me. I'm positive Merlin has at least another scarf and I can have that burned instead of this one in my arms. I will keep this scarf in memory of Merlin. In the memory of his bravery, loyalty, devotion, and courage.

I will never forget, Merlin. I will become the greatest King that has ever lived.

How will I tell Gwen? Merlin and her were friends.

How will I tell Gaius? Merlin was like a son to him.

I notice the people of Camelot have gathered. Gwen and Gaius are standing next to each other.

"He is gone." I managed to tell them. "He is gone."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. How do you think Arthur would have reacted if Merlin had sacrificed himself?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Merlin. Thank you for reviewing ^_^ This is in Lancelot's Point Of View.**

**He Is Gone**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>The spirits of the brooks and streams had told me "Merlin is stronger than you give him credit for. The young Warlock has great power and a future that has been written since the dawn of time".<p>

The dragon had said to him "Merlin you must not do this", but Merlin refused to back down and the dragon mentioned there would be an empty world without him.

Merlin told me after I pressured him. He said to me "You have to have a reason, something that you care about, something that is more important than anything".

I was about to go through the portal, but suddenly Merlin used his magic and knocked me out just like he did to Arthur. I have no idea how long I was unconscious. I heard Arthur calling out "Merlin", but it is in vain. I closed my eyes and silently wished that Arthur would stop calling for him.

"What happened?" Leon asked and the other Knights were wondering too.

"Merlin sacrificed himself." I barely noticed that I even responded to them.

"Why? Why, Merlin?" Arthur asked quietly and he was looking down at Merlin's scarf.

"Because he cares about you and finds you to be important." I told him in a low voice. "He willingly gave his life to keep you alive."

In Merlin's place I will protect Arthur. Of course no one can replace Merlin for he was one of a kind. He had a future that had been written since the dawn of time and he didn't have to give up his life, but he wanted to be the one. He used magic in order to stop me.

Why did he stop me? I have no one. Gwen has Arthur and she has no need for me. Merlin, Why did you did not have to do this. Oh, Why couldn't you allow me to sacrifice myself?

I covered my eyes and after a while they started to burn. It should have been me. I have feelings for Gwen. I have tried to bury my feelings of love toward her, but…

I wish Merlin had not stopped me. One day I might betray Arthur due to my feelings for Gwen. I uncovered my eyes and noticed the people of Camelot have gathered. I heard Arthur saying 'He is gone' and walked away.

"Where is Merlin?"

"Where is Merlin?"

"Guinevere, It should have been me not him. Gaius, He is gone." I said quietly while looking into Guinevere and Gaius's eyes.

I caught Gaius in my arms when he fainted in shock and Guinevere is crying. Merlin was a close friend of Guinevere's and she has known him longer than me. I know that Gaius viewed Merlin as a son.

"I'm sorry." I whispered softly as Guinevere cried. I was holding Gaius and Guinevere in my arms. I do not see Arthur anywhere.

"I can't believe he is gone. He always helped me out. He was my best friend." Guinevere said in between sobs and her face was on my left shoulder. "Why is he gone?"

"He had a reason. The reason was that he had something that he cared about and it was more important than anything." I told her and Guinevere moved her body away from me.

"Arthur. His reason was Arthur." She stated quietly while looking at me with tear-stained cheeks. "As long as Arthur remains alive Merlin's death will not be in vain."

Guinevere and I took care of Gaius. He is still unconscious. We are going to stay with him until he wakes up.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>

**How do you think Lancelot would react if Merlin had used magic on him and managed to sacrifice himself? Anyway, What do you think of my FanFic so far?**


End file.
